Sasuke's Temptation
by Broken Alice
Summary: Sasuke comes back expecting a cherry headed girl running into his arms.Oh boy is he in for a sursprise when she is cold and emotionless. SasuSaku NejTen NaruHina and more
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters even though I wished I did….

Hey, This is Sakura Here with her first fic…hope u like

Me: Woooo!! My first Fic

Sasuke: Hn, hey Sakuchan, Do u luuuvvveeeee me?

Me: Yes I do Sasukekun…but u r waaayyyy OOC.

………………………………...

Sasuke's Temptation

Chapter 1: Welcome back

He knows he wants her as he looks at her.

He knows he shattered her heart into pieces after she trusted him with it.

That trust she gave him was given to his best friend.

How could he do that to her?

All he can think about was that he lost her.

He missed her smile, her pink hair, the way she called his name…her angelic voice ringing through his ears that wonderful song.

How could he give that up solely for revenge?

She lost all her cheeriness…the day he came back he wanted her to be the first one to greet him, but she didn't. he wanted her to say Sasuke-kun and embrace him in a hug…But she changed. Instead of a cheery smile, it was replaced by a frown and a 'Welcome Home Uchiha" and from there, she walked off not saying another word.

………………………………...

Me: Why r u soooo mean Sasukekun?!

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Hey Sakurachan, You forgot he's the human ice cube.

(All characters start laughing while Sasuke glares)

Me: Oi Sasukekun, If looks could kill…no one would be alive.

R&R please

………………………………...


	2. In Pieces

Uchiha.Saya.Blossom: Hey guys here is chapter two to Sasuke's Temptation.

Naruto Cast: Yay!

Uchiha.Saya.Blossom:oookkkk...anyways, Gaara go ahead with the disclaimer.

Gaara: She does not own any of the characters only settings and stuff

.: Says with chibi face:. Can I have a cookwie Now.

Uchiha.Saya.Blossom: Here Gaara(hands cookie to gaara)

Gaara: Yayyy! Thwank yew!

Naruto: Alright on with the story.

--

Sasuke's Temptation

Chapter 2: In Pieces

The next day Sasuke woke up early to go and train. At the old team 7 training field he saw a woman standing there. She had a red shirt on with sleeves that became wide at the end. She wore two black gloves on her hands, a black miniskirt and red biker shorts that both hugged her hips, and black boots that reached up to her knees. Her pink hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with two chopsticks at the hair tie. On her thigh she had the usual kunai pouch strapped on .

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

She turned around.

"What do you want Uchiha? " said Sakura with as much venom in her tone that she can muster.

"Oh, nothing. I just came to train. I didn't know you were here."

"Well maybe if you would have came back, you would know that I always train at five in the morning."

Sasuke stood there in silence as Sakura started to speak again.

"You want to know something Uchiha... you think that you can waltz back into everyone's lives and think you'll be welcomed with open arms. Well everyone can forgive you but I won't. The day you left me on that bench made me realize that you are an egotistical bastard, and nothing will ever change that. Maybe you should get together with that teammate of yours...what was her name, ummmm Karin (Sasuke instantly flinched when she said that, i think i gagged.). She loves you to death take her. Forget about me and find someone else because you and me are over."

Sasuke just stood there in complete and utter shock. This girl was not Sakura. It couldn't be her. Then it hit him, she was just like him...emotionless...quiet...just a person looking for their place in this world.

In that same moment his face showed many emotions...fear...guilt...especially sadness. She didn't want him but he wanted her.

_Telling me to go_

_But hands beg me to stay._

He remembered that day he left.

_Your lips say that you love_

_Your eyes say that you hate._

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_What you build you lay to waste._

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_All I've got is what you didn't take._

She confessed to him everything she felt and he shoved it away.

_So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this in pieces._

_And you, you will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets and regrets._

_Don't lie._

He knows she loves him, she just won't admit it. He started to walk up to her. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as soon as she saw what he was doing.

Before Sakura could moved he embraced her in a hug.

_You promise me the skyThen toss me like a stoneYou wrap me in your armsAnd chill me to the bone_

Sakura felt his cold body against hers in a loving embrace. "Um...Sa-Sasuke what are you doing."_There's truth in your liesDoubt in your faithAll I've got's what you didn't take_

_So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this in pieces._

_And you, you will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets and regrets._

_Don't lie._

_So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this in pieces._

_And you, you will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets and regrets._

_Don't lie._

They stood there for five minutes that felt like five hours until...

--

Sry guys had to leave a cliffie. This story was only meant for three chapters so the last one is going to be longer.

The song is In pieces by Linkin Park.

R&R Please!


	3. Dope

Okie Dokie...I have Decided to continue this story. Meaning longer than 3 chapters.

This chapter will be very short I am currently on MAJOR writer's block. I will happily take suggestions and flames.

.-..--.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.--.-.--.-.--.--.-.-..--..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Sasuke's Temptation

Chapter 3: Dope...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.--.-.--..--..--..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recap:

They stood there for five minutes that felt like five hours until...

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..--.--.-.-.-.-..-.--..-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-

"SSSSAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA-CCCCCHHHANN!!"

"Damn that dope" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear causing her to giggle.

Sakura untangled herself from Sasuke's warm and embrace and stepped aside before the blonde crashed into her.

Instead he slammed into Sasuke's fist.

"Hey, WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME!!"

"Oh, For the love of God...Shut Up Naruto!!" Sakura yelled at him.

"What do you want dope?" Sasuke said to the blonde who had anime tears running down his face.

"Tsunade-Baachan wants all three of us in her office immediately."

"Wow Idiot. You actually said a big word."

"Shut Up Teme! At least I wasn't Orochimaru's Boy Toy" Sasuke glared at the poor blonde while Sakura was laughing her ass off.

Sasuke started to hit Naruto on his head just because he was pissed off. 'How dare that blonde idiot call me a Boy Toy especially to that pedophile. I never once let that man touch my perfect skin.' Sasuke thought to himself. (someone is arrogant)

"C'mon guys -giggle- Lets go see -giggle- What Tsunade -giggle- sama wants" Sakura said trying to hold in her laughter as she turned away from the boys and headed to the Hokage's tower.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-..--.-..-.--..-.--..-.--.-..--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-..--.-.-..--.-.-.

IM SRY!! GOMEN NASAI!

Im on writers block gve me more suggestions. thanks...


	4. Important Notice Read!

**Ok...this is AliceLovesJasperForever speaking. (originally LadyAliceSparda)**

**No I am not dead, and no these stories are not discontinued.**

**Im sorry but I've had so much work its hard to do it all.**

**Between my boyfriend being in the hospital and me sick its hard to pay attention to things especially my stories.**

**But I am back and ready for action! I have read my stories over and over again and i've noticed many mistakes, so i will be re-writing all of them just for you.**

**I will make them better to the best of my ability and I hope you will enjoy them.**

**Thank you for bearing with me.**

**Ps. OMGOMG TWILIGHT COMES OUT SOON!!!**

**-please review this note just so i can know who is still with me and loves me. I dont want to go emo again. I already have to deal with my boyfriend who is emo.(seriously)**


	5. author's note, please read

**Ok...this is Broken Alice (before I was AliceLovesJasperForever)**

Honestly I am really sorry for no updating on the stories. They will all be on Hiatus. I've been having a hard time lately  
with home, school, and basically life. The updating dates on my profile are going to be changed  
because i cant follow that schedule. I'm really and truly sorry about this. Please forgive me...

I promise you that I will bring back these stories. Most likely after valentines day because thats when things should start  
running more smoothly for me.

Thank you for your patience with me.

Love, Broken Alice.

P.S. I Know I know. Stop changing my Pen name.


End file.
